


She's No You

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Night Stand, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Hop spends a night with a stranger trying to work through some things.





	

He felt her warm breath on his neck and he closed his eyes again, pretending it was someone else's. He felt the steady thump thump of her heart against his ribs, her arm beneath the pillow under his head and the other in his lap, her legs tangled around his. Jim stared up at the ceiling, counting the pock marks in it. 

He thought of her, the other her. He wished it were her leg around his, the curvature of her hips pressed into thigh. His mind whirred at the memory of her soft flesh under his hand. How her fingers always entwined in his, how she would smooth her thumb across the knuckle of his. He could see her thighs so clearly in his mind but the hands smoothing up them were not his own.

The girl currently in bed with him shifted in her sleep, pressing tight to him and his skin crawled. He fought for breath and slid from beneath her, making his escape to his patio. There he stood naked in the cold air, his skin prickling in the dark. 

He thought of the other man in bed with her, the other her. The her that matters. Does he kiss her behind the ear, like he would? Does his lips linger at the hollow of her throat? Would his hands travel the expanse of her ribs and her chest, feeling her heartbeat under his hands? Does he kiss the veins at her wrists or her slender ankles before he wraps her long legs around his waist? Jim's fingers ached at the thought of all the places he wanted to touch her. All those hidden places that the other man probably rushed past in a hurry for the main event. Jim felt himself harden as he imagined her body under his hands. 

Jim leaned across the bannister of the porch, imagining her delicate fingers touching the other man's chest. Her laughing at his bad jokes and touching his shoulder like she does when she's secretly consoling you for your mishap. Jim's stomach lurched as he thought of her how her brown eyes must sparkle over candlelight. 

Jim turned to his doorway. The woman inside is not what he wanted, but a warm place to hide himself in the mean time. He felt sick to the core for feeling what he was feeling. This girl doesn't matter. Her hair's the same color, her build nearly the same to her's. That's all that mattered. 

She was sitting up in bed when he walked back inside, her eyes immediately drawn to his manhood. "Ready for round two?" He asked with a sly grin. She'll do for now.

He's inside her in an instant. Fuck foreplay. She feels good, but that's not the face he wants to look at. He closes his eyes, ramming into her and spending all the wound up energy he's been carrying. All the pent up frustrations. She's calling his name, grasping his biceps. But her voice falls on deaf ears. He can hear the other man's voice, calling his woman's name. And his blood begins to boil in his veins. 

"Roll over." He says a little too demandingly. She rolls over onto her belly and he pulls her hips back to him, gripping them a little too tightly. His hand travels the expanse of her back to her dark hair, burying his fingers in the soft waves and giving a tug.

He comes forcefully, finishing across the girl's back. When she protests at her lack of orgasm, he snakes a hand around her belly and to her core, finishing her off with skilled fingers. He wants her to leave, but he knows she'll stay. It was a mistake bringing her home to start with. 

After she washes up in his bathroom he hands her her keys. A clear signal, he hopes. They both got what they wanted, no need to drag this thing out. She looks deeply hurt but he can't bring himself to care. She steps into her boots and is out of the door before he can breathe in deeply again.

He knows what he's doing is stupid but before he can stop himself he dials her number. It's two in the morning, calling so late will probably scare her. 

"H-hello?" Comes her soft voice from the other end of the line, on edge with anxiety. 

"Hey." He breathes, suddenly unsure of what to say to her. What reason does he have for calling her this time of the morning? To make sure she's alone? "I'm sorry for calling so late. I just had a bad feeling and wanted to make sure you were all okay." 

"Yeah, we're all okay. Are you? You sound a little on edge."

"I will be." He lies. "I'll let you go. I just had to know everything was okay." 

"Everything's fine." She said. "Goodnight, Jim."

"Goodnight Joyce."


End file.
